


What am I doing here

by JessMartini



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMartini/pseuds/JessMartini
Summary: Jess is just a normal adult who lived a normal life nothing to exiting, but when she finally goes out and decides to let lose and drink, she’ll regret her choice of the last drink. An Uber ride would change her normal life and throws her in a real life novela. Story is in first person. all work of fiction characters are not real. One shot story
Kudos: 2





	What am I doing here

“What am I doing here?”  
I can’t help complaining as I watch the clock. I’ve been at work for 5 hours and no one is on the clinic schedule. I work for a clinic with in a big hospital in my state, ohh you might be thinking I’m some sort of nurse or doctor. No I’m just a medical assistant, the doctors assistant. It’s fun and all but I’m the one the doctors look at when they need help.  
It’s been a year after the pandemic of the corona virus has been managed and we’re still trying to get things up and running so lately it’s just me while my coworkers are helping the other clinics. Well except for one of the nurses who was supposed to see some people.  
As I look up at the clock. To my horror it’s only been a minute since I checked  
“uughhhh”  
“Jess is everything ok?”  
“I’m so bored there’s nothing to do I’ve already cleaned and stocked the rooms I don’t know what to do now”  
“Why don’t you go home?”  
I could go home but then I would miss my train buddy. My face starts to turn red, just thinking of him makes me blush. James has been on the same train as me since before the quarantine, I noticed he would sit towards the front of the train every day to and from downtown. I accidently fell asleep on my way to work and he woke me up.  
“Isn’t this your stop?” his voice so smooth like butter. I looked up his face chiseled like a Greek statue. I got up quickly “thanks” I rushed off the train, face beet red . On my way back he sat next to me.  
“You’re the sleepy girl from this morning?” Your face burns from embarrassment “y-yes” I can barely look at him  
“Ha-ha its ok it happens oh by the way my name is James nice to meet you Jessica”  
His hand stretched out to shake mine I was confused  
“How do you know my name?” His finger pointing towards my chest  
“You’re badge”   
“oohhhhh ahah” my face is red again. From then on we’ve sat next to each other. He hasn’t professed his love towards me but I know he likes me.  
“I wish I could but I have to stay till the phones close” and that’s not for another 3 hours 25 min and 13...12...11 sec but who’s counting obviously not me.

As I’m clocking out my phone buzzes  
Nisha  
“We’re getting drinks you down?”  
A text from one of my co-workers. Should I go? I was egger to ride the train but I do need a drink it’s been so long since I’ve been in a bar.  
“Sure what time and where?”  
bzzzzz  
“Two wrongs and we’ll be there around 6 and Kelly’s coming ”  
six that’s in a hour I can’t go home and change but it’s been a while and I haven’t seen them in a while.   
“Ok I’ll see you then”.  
I get to downtown and rush to the nearest store and rush to the plus size section, disappointed by the selection of cloths. a few Mumu looking dresses and some horrendous shirts “shit ...shit” I can’t be picky and I grab the descent looking dress shoes. Thank god I still had a mascara and a lip gloss in my bag,I let my hair down from the messiest bun and it cascades down, the only thing I like about my self is my hair, Wavy, big, burnet and very Latina.  
We’ve been going from bar to bar as the night grew. As the drinks take there course we decided to go to a night club. The music was so loud I could barely hear my own thoughts. I go up to the bar tender and tired ordering but I’m guessing by the look of my face must be a sign that I had a drink to many.   
“I’m calling an Uber” words barely audible by the music. Kelly and Nisha looked at me and new I was fucked up   
“Girl you can’t go like this” “Yah lets walk you out”  
“No I’m fine the uber is only a few minutes away” As I walk away both girls faces were worried but let me go.

I didn’t wait too long the car showed up within minutes. As I hopped in i felt another body in the back seat. I didn’t notice the person sitting in the back.  
“uummm why are you doing here?” I can barely talk I am too drunk. “It’s an uber shear miss”  
The uber driver responded. Fuck, I guess I can shear. I could care less at this point I just want to get home. The person sitting next to me looks familiar. His face so on the top of my tongue with facial hair, hair light brown I can tell he works outs, I know this person but I can’t put my finger on it. It doesn’t help tha this face is glued to his phone.  
I leaned my head back, worst dissension. I can feel my stomach churn, “no...No...No sir can you pull over” I cover my mouth “sir please pull over”  
The car stops and I open the door just in time to run out and I hurl. I can séance there is someone over me for some reason he’s holding my hair back as I puke out the evening of drinks I just had. As I’m composing myself I see his hand with a water bottle handing it to me. I take a sip  
“Thanks” I look up my heart beats fast and my face is burning.  
“Are you ok?” Chris Evans, the Christopher Jamal Evans and all his glory and I just puked in front of him. “Y-Yes thank you” I turn to go back in to the uber it’s gone  
“What where did it go?”   
“The driver said he can’t have someone sick in his car” fuck just my luck  
“I guess I can call another car” I can feel him staring at me, as I pull out my phone and to my luck its dead “FUCK!!!!” My hands fly up and I start feeling tears pulling on the sides of my eyes   
“Is every ok”  
“No my phone is dead” I can feel the tears streaming down   
“Can I use your phone?” He pulls his phone out and gives me a look.  
“It’s dead” I start looking at street signs I know where I am just a few blocks from the nearest train. I start walking and I trip on the heals. His strong arm catches me before I fall all the way. “wwhhoooo” I’m staring in to his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes.   
“whhoooo nope you can’t leave in these condition” he gets me up to my feet and starts walking “Are you kidnapping me?” Words coming out if my mouth before I can think and understand what I’m saying  
“Ha-ha no I’m taking you to my hotel it just up here” what hotel room! I’m not that kind of girl what is happening?  
“I’m not going to sleep with you, I’m a proper woman” my words slurred  
“Hah you’re cute, no I’m not going to take advantage of you I’m just taking you to sober up and charge your phone plus you threw up all over yourself ” wait what was I thinking, god I’m making a fool of myself. We only walked a block to the hotel where he was staying. As we went up the elevator I couldn’t help but stare at him he’s so handsome and so strong. God I must look so dumb, I can’t believe the one time I get to meet this real life god I’m shit faced.

He lays me on his bed and the world starts spinning  
“Nope!” I try to get up but I just end up falling right back down. I can feel the bile start creeping up. I try to get up but this time I feel his hand on my back helping me .  
“let me help you” he’s so gentle with how he’s holding me as if I were so small and fragile, my eyes can’t help but to lock on to his. He gets me in to the bathroom just in time.  
After a few hurls I’m feeling much better and more myself. I hesitantly walk out of the corner “Uuummm I should leave” my phone charger enough and shoes in my hand I headed to the door “no” his voice startled me  
“You’re too sick to get in an uber you can stay here. You can sleep in the bed, I can stay out here in the pullout” I can feel my cheeks start to burn  
“No I can go I’m fine” I walk over to the door again I feel my heel slip. “Fuck!!”  
“NO, you can’t leave like this, stay sleep it off” he pulls me to the adjacent room and the next thing I know he’s handing me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt  
“I don’t think I can fit in that” he looks at me with a face of confusion “I’m fat” I say as I pinch my stomach.  
He chuckles “here just put them on you can’t sleep in that”  
I look down at my dress I hadn’t noticed a stain going down the front. His shirt smelled so good and felt soooooo soft against my skin surprisingly the shirt and sweats where just the right fit.  
I lay in his bed staring at his ceiling. Is this real? It can’t be, this is probably one of those vivid drunk dreams. If it is I’m liking it. I take another wiff of his shirt and I feel myself drift off.  
I wake up just before the sun. I’m not in my room where am I? I start to look around I’m still in the room as last night. It wasn’t a dream! My heart starts pounding. Maybe it wasn’t him maybe I had beer goggles and imagined it was Chris Evans. I go to the living room its empty except for my dress from last night and my phone. I grab my stuff and start to head out before I leave I see a note pad and I leave him a note.

Sorry  
Jess (503) 222-2223

* * *

I’ve been staring at the shirt and the sweats folded on my bed, should I take them back to him, maybe I should keep them. I can’t I should go. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ohh shit it’s him how did he get my address? Fuck fuck fuck fuck every step I can feel my heart pounding so hard it could just bounce out of my chest. I open the door and with relief it was my coworker  
“Kelly!! It’s you thank god” my whole body relaxes  
“Are you ok? Where you expecting some one?”  
“No no no” my face is burning.  
“You never texted last night did you get home all right?”  
She’s looking at me with a suspicious eyes  
“I saw you got in an uber with someone already in did they do anything to you?”  
“No I’m fine I accidently ordered an uber share” She’s still not buying it. She ends up staying for a few hours  
“Can I use your bathroom?”  
“Girl yes, you don’t have to ask go” she was almost there when she sees the sweats on my bed “Who’s cloths are these?” She picks up the t-shit “JESS!!”  
I can feel my cheeks burn “there mine” I snatch the shirt from here hand. “Ok?! Since when do you where men’s cologne”   
“I actually have to go some where” I start pushing her out of my apartment. “Who ever he is he smells amazing” Shit maybe I should take his cloths back. After walking back and forth I made my mind up, that’s it I’m taking them back I look at my uber app and get the hotel address and drive there.

* * *

  
  
I got up to the reception desk  
“Hi”  
The concierge looking at me like I’m a child  
  
“Can I help you?”  
“Can I go up to room 585?”  
Without hesitation he responds “No” his eyes peering at me above his glasses. “You need to have a room with us or be accompanied by the guest staying here”  
“Well I was invited last night I’m just bringing his cloths back”  
“ahh a booty call I see well that’s still doesn’t change anything please leave”  
My mouth dropped, the fuck he think he is “excuse me!! For your information it was not no booty call, I just have to take these to him”  
“Ma’am I can’t let you in”  
As I walk away a hand snatched my wrist “You!?” Chris had me close to his body “what are you doing here?” His eyes glued to me like he’s trying to read me.  
I can barely form a sentence “I-I” my flight or fight kicked in and I flew out with his cloths still in my hands. 

* * *

  
I’m on my bed in his cloths I can’t help but to think about last night. Is he thinking about me, no he wouldn’t why me I’m not cute especially last night, I was such a mess. My eyes felt so heavy. Ping my phone ugghhhh I’m too sleepy and comfortable in his cloths, what if it’s him.  
Again I woke up right before dawn, this time I did wake up in my room. I check my phone a text from a Massachusetts number  
618-414-2525  
Unknown number  
Why did you leave?  
  
It’s him! It can’t be. Should I text him back uggggghhhh so much is going through my head. After a few min I get the courage to text him back.

  
I  
I wanted to say thank you and return you’re clothes  
  
My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach.  
You can keep them I have plenty.  
  
I’ve been so distracted at work and the Providers have noticed. As I check my phone as I do when I’m not busy First thing that pops up, o. Trending is #Chris. There’s post after post of Chris   
H _ollywood’s bachelor seen with mystery woman in Oregon_  
 _Chris Evans is in Oregon filling a new series and it looks like he’s enjoying his time there_  
  
A picture of Chris and a girl with the same dress as Saturday. My heart is sinking down to my stomach. It’s me I’m the mystery woman   
  
Thank god it was lunch time and I’m able to finally talk to my coworkers   
“Did see Chris Evans was caught with a girl”  
“yess whoever she is she is lucky I wish I was in her shoes”  
“ohh god how I would kill to have a night with him” both of them going chatting up and I stayed quiet.   
“Jess?” Nisha looks concerned “is everything ok”   
I feel my cheeks burning and I excuse myself and run to the bathroom. Are people going to find out it was me? Gossip articles will make stories up just to make a buck. The end of the day couldn’t come faster.   
. I get on the train and I see James

“Hi”

  
“Hello there stranger how was your weekend?”  
“It was ok”  
“Just ok? You weren’t on here in Friday did you go out?”

“i did really needed to get out”

“I was going to ask you do you ever want to get some coffee with me?”

wait what’s going on? Did he really just ask me to go on a date?  
“Sure” I smile so big “here’s my number text me whenever your free” I can’t believe this was happening   
Ping.  
I look at my phone thinking I was going to see James number, I was wrong.

  
New message Maybe:Chris  
  
Fuck why? God thank you for giving me option but why right now? Ping  
New message  
(503) 242-2242  
Hi  
“I got your number”

“ok good I’ll text you a time and date” Ping  
New message (503) 242-2242

Tonight at 7?  
My face is burning is he serious I look up at him  
“If it’s at 7 let’s make it drinks instead”  
“aaa texts only ma’am” I couldn’t help but to smile, I texted him back, I look up at him again my face still blushing bright red.  
  
“It’s a date”  
I get off at my stop and I’m still smiling and I don’t pay attention where I’m going and I trip on a curve  
“Shit” I fall straight on my face  
“Are you Ok” a hand reaches out to me it feels too familiar. I look up and it’s him what? I must be dreaming, how does this happen. “Are you following me?” he said in a joking tone  
“I should ask you the same thing Sir” he helped me up, it looks like he was on a run. Gray sweats that don’t leave a lot to the imagination and a hoodie pulled over his head  
“I texted you, did you read it?”  
I’m pretty sure he saw the confusion on, as I reached my phone his demeanor changed from strangers to something more   
“I needed to see” his voice low and hushed I pulled away and James was behind us.

“Are you ok Jess?”   
I’m pulling away and head over to James. This most of surprised Chris as his face was confused.   
“Who was that?” James asked as our drinks were being served.   
“Someone I met this weekend” I took the lemon drop in one golpe 

He seeming like he wasn’t buying it. Our night was amazing after a few drinks.   
As we walk out James grabs me and plants a kiss a well wanted kiss .   
“I-I have to go” I get to the nearest bus stop and I see he’s still there.  
Should I text him? I pull out my phone and see 2 messages

Marbe: Chris

“ I know you probably don’t want to talk but I saw what was trending and I’m sorry let me make it up to you” 

and the other text 

James 

“tonight was well needed “ 

the next day I noticed my coworkers where staring at me

“Hey” I’m not in the mood to talk  
“Jess are you ok” Nisha comes up to me she knows something is bothering me.  
“I-Idon’t know girl”

“do you want to talk about it?”If I tell she probably won’t believe me  
“Not right now” The day was busy enough that I didn’t have a moment to think about what happened in the morning. Lunch rolls along and I wasn’t hungry I sat there playing with my food. Kelly and Nisha senesced something was up  
“Jess whatever is bothering you can tell us”

“I’m fine” I hate keeping something like from them we’ve created a bond by this point and have been honest with each other.  
“I know something that will cheer you up” Kelly pulls her phone up “I saw that Chris Evans was in town”  
I can feel my stomach sink  
“ohh I saw that too I saw that he was with some girl how lucky” Nisha pulled up the tabloid pic of that night,  
“I saw” I couldn’t bear to look at the pics I now they’re trying to cheer me up but I should just tell them what’s the worst they can say“bitch you crazy” As I’m mustering up the courage to tell them my phone rings. Fuck  
Incoming Call Maybe:Chris  
“I uhh I have to take this”  
“Ok” they look concerned as I left the table.  
“Hello?” Fuck I shouldn’t answered  
“I just wanted to make sure your doing ok”  
“I can’t talk about this right now wait for me at the bus stop where we saw each other day”

“I’ll be there”  
All of a sudden Kelly and Nisha popped out of a corner  
“Jess we know something is up”

“I’m fine, for reals I’m fine” I couldn’t look at them my eyes locked to the floor  
“Jess we just heard you talk to someone and meeting them after work”  
“Who was that on the phone?” I can’t believe they’re bombarding me with this. “I said I was fine” I was ready to leave when Nisha grabbed me by the arm  
“Jessica, Did something happen after the club?” I snatched my arm away and left for the day.

I go straight home and got ready for whatever would happen.  
At the bus stop I waited for Chris I could feel butterflies in my stomach.  
“Hey stranger” I pull the pair of hand away from my face  
“Hi ” I turn to look at him but it wasn’t his handsome face it was James confused and upset. “Where you expecting someone else?  
“James I’m-“  
He understood I wasn’t happy to see him and He left before I can come up with an excuse. Was I so excited to see Chris that I ruin a potentially great relationship with an amazing guy? Tears start rolling down my face I’m angry at myself and at everything that’s happening 

I feel a body behind me and I turn to see him. The man that has been tormenting my thoughts for the past few days.   
“What’s your problem you’re famous why do keep texting me. why waste my time why waste yours?” He pulls me in to a hug and it felt strong.  
“I honestly want to get to know you” I can tell by his eyes he’s telling the truth. He took me to his room again, this time with different intentions. The idea of giving myself to a man I barely know lit a fire deep in me.

His hand rises up my back taking in every inch embracing me. Kissing me with passion  
My body was turned on I needed him and he needed me.

After a few months Chris finished filming and went back to Massachusetts . We still are in contact and he comes here and go visit him. The night of the throw up incident he said he stayed up and watched me making sure i wouldn’t chicle on my spit or what not and he hasn’t felt so protective towards a person and knew we needed to figure it out. At first it was creepy sure he watched me sleep but hey the man is hot. 

  
I ended up telling my co-workers about my little Rendezvous and they didn’t believe it until months later and TMZ caught us leaving a restaurant in LA a few months later.  
“Jess this is you!” Nisha showing me a picture of Chris leading me out by my hand “Jessica!!” Kelly was still in shock  
“What’s going to happen when people find out it’s you?”  
  
“I’m hoping it won’t happen anytime soon and plus for one you can barely tell it’s me and two I don’t even live in LA so I’m far from all of that publicity crap”

  
  
  



End file.
